kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Meteor Appearance
is the seventeenth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the first part of the Lynx arc which introduces Ryusei Sakuta, the true identity of Kamen Rider Meteor. Synopsis After Kengo reaches a dead end in finding out the identity of the mysterious new Rider, Sonoda-sensei introduces new transfer student, Ryuusei Sakuta. Plot After Kengo reaches a dead end in finding out the identity of the mysterious black suited Kamen Rider, confirming him not to be of his father's design, Sonoda introduces a new transfer student named Ryusei Sakuta whom Gentaro offers to help despite both Ryusei's and Sonoda's wishes. Soon after, Gentaro hears of a rumor of a cat monster attacking students with good grades. With Ryusei watching every movement he and his friends make, Gentaro searches for clues before meeting Kengo's self-proclaimed rival Kimio Nonomura. Soon after, Ryusei ends one of Mr. Ohsugi's arguments with Gentaro over not wearing the standard AGHS uniform, and the Lynx Zodiarts appears and attacks Kengo. Running off as Gentaro becomes Kamen Rider Fourze to fight the Lynx Zodiarts, Ryusei watches Fourze use the Gatling and Hammer Switches before going for a Spike/Shield Switch Combo. But when the school bell rings, the Lynx Zodiarts retreats as the others decide to go class and meet up at the Rabbit Hatch after school. Following them, Ryusei finds his way to the Rabbit Hatch and manages to sneak his way in. He watches as the Kamen Rider Club reviews the footage of Kamen Rider Fourze's fight with the Lynx Zodiarts and Gentaro deduces that the Zodiarts must be Kimio. Once the others leave, Ryusei contacts the mysterious leader of the Anti-Zodiarts Union, Tachibana, of his findings before being reminded that observing them is vital to his personal mission. Following the Kamen Rider Club to a café, Ryusei watches as Kimio assumes his Lynx Zodiarts's Last One state as Kamen Rider Fourze battles him. The fight is taken to an open stage when the Lynx Zodiarts holds JK hostage, Gentaro is forced into negating his transformation as the Lynx Zodiarts takes the Fourze Driver. Having seen enough, Ryusei uses the Meteor Driver to become the mysterious black-suited Kamen Rider: Kamen Rider Meteor. Ignoring that the Lynx Zodiarts is still holding JK, Kamen Rider Meteor attacks him and takes their fight outside the stage as Sonoda and Principal Hayami watch from afar before Kamen Rider Fourze joins the fray once more. But refusing Kamen Rider Fourze's help, Kamen Rider Meteor ends the fight by destroying the Lynx Zodiarts with the Starlight Shower Limit Break. However, the Lynx Zodiarts reforms as Kamen Rider Meteor tells him to run away while he blocks Kamen Rider Fourze's Rider Rocket Drill Kick. Kamen Rider Meteor reveals that he knows of the Horoscopes' true plan to turn students into additional members of the Horoscopes, and he intends to let the Lynx Zodiarts live if it transforms into the Horoscopes' Aries Zodiarts, before attacking Kamen Rider Fourze. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Chain Array, Rocket **Cross - N/A **Triangle - Gatling, Spike, Drill **Square - Hammer, Shield *'States Used:' **Base States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : *2B Members: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45, . *Yamada is referenced in this episode, and would be officially revealed 14 episodes later. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Meteor Appearance, Gen/Ryu Showdown, Steel Dragon, Unmatched and Transcendent Magnetism. DSTD08715-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 5, DVD cover 10201410 59e98537c9ace.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢流・星・登・場｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢流・星・登・場｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:New Year Episode